flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Amarok
The Amarok are a race in Flurutus that appeared in Generation 1. Amaroq Amaroq is the name of the "originator" of the race. Amaroq may have been the first alive, but he wasn't necessarily the "creator" that helped the race evolve. Despite Amaroq being the eventual derivative name for the race, the man himself didn't really do all that much for it. Amaroq was actually very different from how Amaroq were in the past. Amaroq was kind, helpful, and heroic, going so far as to focus on helping the world instead of his own race. In fact, Amaroq was rarely even seen in his true form. He usually took on a more humanoid appearance and went on journeys across Flurutus as to not scare people in this form. If they saw what he really looked like, they would mostly certainly run away. After hearing that his own kind had grown in his absence, he decided to return to them one day. Unfortunately, he was only able to live in their resting place for about two days before he left. They disgusted and appalled him at almost every turn. On his way out, he was caught and tortured to death by some of his own kind. The other Amarok considered his existence to be a threat to their culture. Description The Amarok, once seen as "simple savage beasts", have grown into their own ever since they have developed. Their race evolving and growing larger is another example of "Divine Intervention". Since Amaroq just wasn't interested in making his own race grow, the Divines started developing their own version of it. To cause nothing but stress and turmoil to see how the other races would handle this, the "new" Amarok were born. Originally, the Amarok were violent and extremely hostile to anything that moved. When they first appeared on the planet (after Amaroq), the Amarok did nothing but hunt the weak. Initially, they would go in packs but began to diverge from that as times passed. They eventually began to hunt alone, seeking only the strongest prey to attack. While these battles were tough for the Amarok to go through, they eventually discovered their magic through this. From this, they began to develop tribes for their respective families and began to focus on different magics, depending on the "marks" that eventually develop on their children's bodies. Each tribe in the Amarok society focuses a very specific type of magic. The Amarok value strength and power above all else in their society. They consider someone to be a "child" if they're weak and an "adult" if they're strong. Their conception of strength is very bare-bones and exactly what you might think it would be. To be an "adult" Amarok, one will have to be physically strong. Over the years, their standards for what is "strong" versus "what is not" have gone up, making it much harder for younger Amarok to ever leave the "child" stage of their lives. If someone is considered a child, they are never allowed to leave "The Original Ruins". If you are a child for your entire life, you will live your entire life underground in the ruins. If you attempt to escape when you're considered a child, they will send several of the much more capable Amarok to either bring you back or kill you. If they decide to kill you as a child, your body will be burned until nothing is left. However, if you are considered an adult at some point in your life, things will be much easier for you. You will be given several suitors with which you may do whatever you want with, an immense amount of respect, and you will be able to come and go whenever you please. Adults are just treated better, overall. If you are considered an adult and have a child with someone outside of the Amarok, their society is surprisingly okay with this. The only thing is, if you are a strong Amarok and have a child with someone who isn't an Amarok, the same rules apply with being a child or adult (weak or strong) for the children you may have. If your child is not strong enough to keep up with their standards, they will take your child away from you and train them in secret, with or without your consent. Once your child reaches an "adult" level, they will be released from their custody back to you. List of Amarok (RPCs) File:VehaiWolf.jpg|Vehai Qeghu File:Revah.png|Revah Qeghu List of Amarok (NPCs) Category:Races Category:Genesis Category:Amarok Category:FlurutusSeries